A veces la soledad es una perra
by Centauro Zafiro
Summary: Estar sola en medio de la nada y cargar una decepción amorosa encima, no pronostica nada bueno.-.- AU oneshot, protagonista: Jane Foster. Advertencias: pueden parecer crueles ciertas oraciones.


**Me declaro una total bitch**

**No es que odie a Jane, de hecho me cae bien, es solo que mi mente no podía concebir a Thor a su lado. Ese rubio solo lo puedo ver con Loki.**

**Supongo que eso ha matado su ilusión si es que son seguidores del Thor/Jane.**

**Como sea, tenía que escribir esto. Gracias por pasarse a leerlo**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**A VECES LA SOLEDAD ES U****NA PERRA**

**La versión de los demás**

Las luces de varias sirenas enceguecían a los peatones que deambulaban por ese lugar, que de todas formas no era muchos puesto que estaban a la mitad de la carretera a Nuevo México, buen lugar en medio de la nada.

El disturbio parecía deberse a un trágico suceso en la única cabaña habitable de los alrededores y una ambulancia debía salir en seguida al hospital por lo mismo.

—¿Se la han llevado? —pregunta uno de los mejores amigos de la víctima, Eric Selvig. No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando se enteró, tomando sus llaves y la primera chaqueta para dirigirse ahí. Cuando consiguió llegar, la ambulancia había partido.

—Sí señor —le responde el oficial de policía

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta el astrofísico con desesperación

—Sólo puedo decirle que. . . a veces la soledad es una perra

El oficial le dirige una mirada desalentadora antes de entrar en la patrulla.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**La versión de Jane Foster**

Fue hace dos meses exactamente que recibiste la noticia.

El dios del Trueno había regresado, sí, pero ya no tenía en mente perseguirte o buscarte. En cambio, llegó a la Tierra para detener a su hermano de una devastación en Nueva York junto con varios aliados de S.H.I.E.L.D. mientras habías sido transferida. Selvig lo excusó diciendo que tuvo que irse lo más pronto posible para que Loki no escapara de la justicia asgardiana.

Y en un inicio lo creíste, pero lo que supiste después distaba mucho de ser un "acto heroico".

Thor se había enamorado de Loki, así como éste del nórdico.

Al principio, como todos, no quisiste aceptarlo y persististe en su intento por hallar pruebas que indicaran lo contrario porque simplemente no podía ser cierto. Thor te había dicho que te quería, que regresaría por ti. Te lo prometió, pero tal parece que el destino estaba en tu contra.

Por más que quieras quitarte de la cabeza a ese tonto rubio, caes en la realidad de que eres incapaz. Después de todo, eres una simple mortal, y tal parece que solo entre dioses hay amor autentico. Ese que es duradero.

Te frustra más el hecho que llevas una semana sin salir de esa barraca de madera, tratando de explicarte qué tiene Loki, qué pudo haber encontrado Thor en él que lo enamoró. Es malvado y cruel, nadie en sus cabales lo querría, y menos que menos lo amaría. Por más que te propusiste odiarlo, descubriste que no está en tu naturaleza ser rencorosa. Quizá por eso Thor tomó esa decisión de perdonarlo. Sí, es lo más probable, pero sigue doliéndote.

Thor es demasiado ingenuo, siempre lo fue. Por eso te atrajo desde el primer momento que hablaron, te hipnotizo su voz grave y su sonrisa infantil, su poca cultura acerca de la astrofísica y su extenso conocimiento sobre la mitología y la historia de los nueve mundos.

Y para joder más tu suerte, la electricidad se ha ido en medio de una investigación que realizabas en tu computador. Das un golpe en la mesa enfadada porque no guardaste el archivo.

Te diriges a prepararte un café y sin que quieras, un recuerdo se cuela a tu mente. Llega su rostro, tan varonil y fuerte como él mismo, sus ojos de un azul que jamás habías visto, y el nudo en tu garganta te impide respirar cuando remembras ese beso que te dio antes de envolverse en esa nube multicolor, prometiéndote que vendría por ti.

Una lágrima cae inevitablemente. La secas con la manga de tu suéter descosido y de pronto las ganas de tomar café desaparecen. Comienzas a buscar velas porque las baterías de tu lámpara se agotaron, prendes unas cuantas para iluminar lo suficiente toda la casa y como estás tan cansada, decides tomar un baño antes de dormir y olvidar tus sentimientos.

La melancolía no se va por nada del mundo. Recargas tu cabeza en la cabecera de mármol de la tina esperando que el maldito fantasma de su persona te deje en paz de una puta vez.

Hundes todo tu cuerpo en el agua, no respiras, solo dejas envolverte en el calor del baño, la nostalgia te abate con fiereza. A este punto es inevitable que quieras descargar toda esa desilusión y tus lágrimas se disuelven en el agua.

Sientes que es inmaduro, que no deberías rebajarte tanto y afrontar este duelo con dignidad. Él tomó su decisión y es tu obligación respetarla como buena perdedora y desearle lo mejor, pero lo encuentras complicado. Demasiado.

Sales del baño sin haber destapado el tapón, únicamente vistiendo tu albornoz. Caminas sin rumbo descalza por el pasillo obscuro, las paredes parecen cerrarse sobre ti, te pesa el cuerpo, ese baño no ayudó en nada.

Te sientas en el sofá y lloras. Lloras largo rato de nuevo. La tristeza te sabe tan seca, tan amarga, tan pútrida porque te lastima, te aflige saber que jamás habrá una segunda vez y muy seguramente no lo volverás a ver. ¿Qué quieres probar? Abrazarte a ti misma y sollozar su nombre no lo traerá de vuelta.

Entre tus miedos y delirios, tus piernas te guían hasta el botiquín. Te da pavor, pero quieres parar de sufrir un minuto, darías todo lo que tienes por amortiguar esa tortura.

Tragas sin agua las pastillas, te tranquilizan, te relajan y piensas que tomando otras podrás desvanecer por completo aquellas imágenes.

No puedes sostenerte en pie, ha sido una dosis alta, pero al menos tu corazón está calmado, tu frecuencia respiratoria es lenta. Cierras los ojos, sientes como si volaras, no hay dolor. Ya no.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

—Doctor, el pulso está bajando

—¡Lo sé, demonios! Dios mío, ¿cuántas fueron?

—Doce. Tomó las píldoras para dormir de su casa

—¿Activo?

—Clorfenamina y tres analgésicos

—Tiene que ser una broma. Si con otra inyección no responde, estará perdida

—¿Debería informarle a la familia?

—Ahora no. . . Diablos, la presión disminuye. Necesito el oxígeno al 60% . . . No, no, no ¡respira, por favor! ¡Todavía puedes lograrlo Jane! Prepáreme la máquina de electroshocks

—Pero su condición no. . .

—¡La máquina con un demonio! ¡Esta chica es una bomba de tiempo!

.-.-.-.-

-Lecturas reportadas en el quirófano: paro cardíaco

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Les dije que era una bitch**

**Bueno, que más puedo agregar? Supongo que un lado obscuro y siniestro mio salió**

**Nos estamos viendo. Prometo no ser tan maldita la siguiente **


End file.
